Une nuit
by RandomCringyUsername
Summary: Draco a partager une nuit avec Harry. Il est allongé a ses cotés et laisse ses pensées se promener.


Il y a ce genre de choses auprès de moi. Ces pensées amoureuse distraite a ton égard. Et mon regard se perd sur le corps allongé auprès de moi. Tu es là, silencieux, un peu comme mort.

J'ai peur d'affronter le lendemain. C'est cette peur qui me maintient éveillé.

Cette peur et le feu que tu à allumer dans mes entrailles. La danse des corps que nous avons accompli un peu plus tôt n'a fait que raviver. Danse des corps millénaires que nous avons découvert d'une bien piètre manière, je dois l'avouer. Notre première fois à nous deux est un peu ratée, comme toutes les premières fois. Il faut recommencer pour réussir.

Mais aurons-nous l'occasion de réitérer cette curieuse expérience ?

C'est cette peur que j'ai en moi. Nouveau Roméo et Juliette moderne tout est fait pour séparer. Il y a bien plus que cette fichue guerre qui s'éternise et dans laquelle il nous est si facile de mourir. Nos camps ne sont pas les mêmes, mais les dangers sont parfaitement identiques.

Je crois que c'est cette peur du lendemain, cette peur de la mort si typiquement humaine qui m'a poussé à précipiter mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Sans aucune peur des conséquences cette fois-ci.

Désormais j'observe ce corps, cette personne avec qui j'ai fait l'amour et je suis terrifié à l'idée de lui dire que je voudrais plus, peut-être même construire une relation, désir égoïste au beau milieu du tourment des autres.

Je crois bien qu'il y a un peu de ça aussi dans ce qui me maintient éveillé. La peur que demain lorsque je sortirai du sommeil, il ne soit plus là et que je n'ai même pas eu la possibilité de le lui dire. Et puis j'ai peur que nous n'échangions pas plus de mots. Hier soir, nos bouches étaient bâillonnées par nos baiser.

Car je suis persuadée que nous pourrions nous donner tellement plus. Que l'on pourrait se construire un avenir, se construire l'un auprès de l'autre. Mais je suis angoissé par ce que pourrait être ses réponses. Comme toutes les personnes amoureuse je ne veux pas essuyer de refus. A vrai dire, j'ai des gros doutes sur la concrétisation d'un refus face à mes désirs.

J'ai encore la sensation de sentir sa main caresser mon bras marqué par les ténèbres, moi qui était terrifié à l'idée de me mettre à nu devant lui.

Il a fait preuve d'une tendresse que je n'ai jamais connu. Bien qu'en réalité, je n'ai pas connu grand-chose. Je lui ai donné ma première fois, mon premier baiser puis tous les suivants. C'est sans regret.

Il a susurré mon nom tandis que je répondais en murmurant doucement le sien.

J'ai la sensation que tout ce qu'il m'a offert ce soir n'a pas de prix. Que c'est quelque chose de précieux. Que c'est un souvenir que je suis censé chérir.

Mais je veux que ce soit plus que cela. Bien plus. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin auprès de lui, dans ses bras. Je veux passer au moins les dix prochaines années de ma vie avec lui. Puis toutes les suivantes s'il le veut bien. Je veux être l'unique détenteur de ses baisers. Je veux être son tout, son amour. Je veux simplement qu'i me voit de la même manière que je le vois lui.

Je veux aussi qu'il ne se réveille jamais, pour qu'il n'est pas à partir.

Un peu comme si nous n'avions aucune responsabilité. Comme si dans quelques heures nous ne devrions pas nous lever. Lui pour rejoindre l'ordre et moi son pire ennemi.

Tout nous sépare et je souhaite que la fin de cette guerre arrive rapidement. Peut-être pourrions-nous enfin avoir une vie idéale après ça ?

Ce n'est bien sûr pas le cas mais les choses seraient déjà beaucoup plus faciles. Malgré tout je suis effrayé par ce que la fin de la guerre signifie. Le combat « final » en quelque sorte. Celui tant chéris acclamé et sacralisé. Celui de Harry contre Voldemort.

Ce serait si facile de perdre Harry. Les larmes m'en viennent aux yeux tant il est difficile pour moi d'affronter cette idée. Et j'en voudrais presque à l'homme serein allongé à mes côtés. Presque car je sais qu'il est serein seulement parce que il est endormi et qu'un grand nombres d'angoisses l'agite exactement de la même manière que moi lorsqu'il est éveillé.

L'aube perce derrière les persiennes et l'échéance est là, c'est maintenant que je dois agir.

Harry s'agite lentement dans son sommeil et au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblent interminable, il finit par s'éveiller complément. Ses yeux encore ensommeiller tombe sur les miens, qui le fixe et un sourire semblent lui échapper. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et se redresse avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il pousse un léger soupir dans lequel je peux entendre son sourire puis passe la main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent pendant que je fixe son dos et qu'il semble attendre quelque chose. Puis il prend la parole et ses mots enflamme mon cœur.

-J'espère bien que l'expérience se reproduira, Draco.

J'ai bien peur que ces mots-là lui en ait couté beaucoup mais je suis trop heureux pour y songer sérieusement. Il s'habille puis transplane dans un dernier sourire. Un sourire qui m'est adresser. Je m'habille également et quitte la pièce de la même manière que lui quelques minutes auparavant. Et malgré le fait que je suis en train de me rendre au manoir, j'ai un peu de joie dans mon cœur. Et ça, c'est grâce à lui.

Et au milieu de toutes mes pensées, de toutes mes angoisses et de toutes mes peurs, je souhaite simplement que l'on se revoit bientôt.


End file.
